Love Between the Wizard and Muggle
by RosaConnor12
Summary: This is about three years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry decides to move to the states and work for the FBI where he meets the Jeffersonian team, along with Sweets and Booth after one of his old professor's body turns up in the lab.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Just a quick notice I won't be able to update often but I will update as soon as I get the chapter done. -RosaConnor12


	2. Chapter 2 Victim and Explanation

Love of The Wizard and Muggle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or Bones.

Chapter 1 Victim and Explanation

It has been three years since Harry graduated from Hogwarts and since the final battle. Harry wanted to live in the states so he moved from his aunt and uncles as soon as he got out of school and went to become a forensic anthropologist. It took Harry a year and a half to get his degrees. Now Harry is an intern for Dr. Temperance Brennan at the Jeffersonian Institute.

Harry woke up to his phone ringing, "Potter" he says sleepily. "Mr. Potter I want you in the lab today we have a new case." Dr. Brennan said and then hung up. Harry hurried and got ready and grabbed a pop tart on his way out the door. As soon as he got to the lab he noticed the body. When he got up onto the platform he took a closer look at the body and recognized who it was. "Mr. Potter, this is the next victim I want you to figure out how he died." Dr. Brennan said. "Sure, I can also identify him because he was one of my teachers while in school. His name is Severus Snape." Harry informed her. Brennan just nodded amazed that Harry was able to identify the victim. "Also I need to make a quick call to someone that knows him as well." Harry said in a rush and hurried and called Hermione. "Hello?" "Hermione, I need you to tell Kingsley that I have to tell my team of how Snape died he was found at the lab and in order to figure out how he died and if any curses were used the team needs to know about our world." Harry said and then when Hermione told him she will tell Kingsley they hung up. "Ok I have to tell you how he died but first you need to know something get everyone that you trust here so I can tell you my true background and school life." When Brennan nodded she went and called Booth and to send Sweets over as well. Once everyone was there there were quick introductions. "As you all know I am different, my name is Harry James Potter and I'm a wizard. And before you shout that magic isn't true it is and I will show you later. My parents were killed when I was one years old. They died protecting me from a dark lord, who was out to kill and gain power. When he tried to kill me it killed him. Later I ended up living with my aunt and uncle and their son. I was abused while living with them. They made me do their house work and cook and they called me freak of nature and Vernon, my uncle beat me if I did something out of my control. When I turned 11 I got a letter from my school Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the wizarding world I'm famous they called me the-boy-who-lived. I hated the attention and people praising me for something I never understood. Years past while going to school and doing dangerous stuff within the school and eventually I had to train for war. The dark lord that was killed when I was young came back in my fourth year of Hogwarts. He was reborn with the blood of the enemy. In my final year at Hogwarts was when I had to go horcrux hunting and destroy each one. I did but the very last one was me. He had to kill me so instead of fighting him I let him hit me with the killing curse." Harry stopped to take a breath and looked around the room to see everyone was listening closely. When his eyes landed on Sweets he couldn't look away for a minute. "As you can see I lived but I had a choice to either stay dead or finish what Voldemort started. I choose to finish him off and I won and I eventually helped rebuild the school and then moved here to become a forensic anthropologist. The rest you already know." Harry said.

Hey! The next chapter will be up soon! Please review it will mean a lot to me. -RosaConnor12.


	3. Chapter 3 Questions and the body

Love of a Wizard and Muggle

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or Bones.

 **In this Dobby will be alive and working for Harry.**

Hopefully you like this chapter!

Chapter 2 Questions and examining Snape's body

After Harry told the team most of his past it was quiet. After about ten minutes Hodgens broke it by asking Harry the most basic question, "can you show us some magic?" Harry nodded and brought out his wand and then lifted Booth off the ground. "Hey! Put me down!" Booth yelled. Everyone was either laughing or smiling at Booth. After Harry put Booth down he grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote to Draco Malfoy, asking him to come to America and help locate his godfather's murder. Harry still couldn't believe that Draco was a spy and he later became an auror. "Dobby" Harry called much to everyone's surprise something popped out of nowhere. "Harry Potter called Dobby" Dobby said. Harry smiled, "yes I did I want you to take this to Draco Malfoy and tell him his help will be greatly appreciated. Also tell him he needs to arrive with you if he accepts what's in the letter." Harry told the elf gently but also a little commanding as well. "Dobby will be back Harry Potter" then with a crack the little elf was gone.

Lance was amazed when he heard that magic was real and was amused when Harry picked Booth up with just magic. When the elf- Dobby just appeared when Harry called for him it was a little shocking to see something like that. "What was that Mr. Potter?" Brennan asked. Harry smiled and then told her what happened. "That Dr. Brennan is my house elf, Dobby. I met him in my second year of Hogwarts. After I set him free from his previous master he decided to work at the school. But after I graduated he decided to bond with me to be my house elf." Harry explained. Lance then asked, "who was his other master?" Harry looked at Lance for what seemed like a long time and then blushed a little and answered. "The Malfoys well, Lucius Malfoy. I hated the family with a passion back in school now me and Draco have a truce and ever since then we have been civil with each other. He is the one I have just summoned to help with the case because his job in the wizarding world is an auror." Harry said. Booth then asked the question, "what is an auror?" Harry looked at Booth for a moment. "It's out type of police if you will. They do all kinds of things but mostly catch dark witches and wizards." Then after a while there was a crack next to Lance and he jumped more towards Harry. When trying to gain his footing again he fell into Harry's lap and looked up into the bright green eyes. Lance blushed and mumbled a sorry and got up but stayed a little close to Harry. "Potter, you said something in the note about Severus?" Draco said with slight amusement when he saw both men blush. Harry cleared his voice, "yeah come follow me and I will show you where his body is." Harry said. Before Harry left his office he turned around and looked at Lance, "Sweets can you hang around for a bit I want to talk really fast before we start the search for the murder." Harry left without an answer so Sweets just stayed put and looked around his office.

-—

After Harry left his office he showed Draco Snape's body. "So, Potter how did his body turn up in the states? Here to be exact?" Draco asked. "That I don't know Malfoy, but if you want we will figure it out together." After that it was silent between them and when they got to the platform where the body is laid out Harry grabbed gloves, "Malfoy, grab some gloves if you're going to touch the viticum." After Draco grabbed his pair of gloves he joined Harry of examine the body. "It looked like his own curse was used on him to make him bleed for a bit and by the scans they show his attacker also broke his hand, leg, and foot. I'm going to have to get Cam to get his insides out so we can see if the attacker poisoned him." Harry said to Draco. "Wait, what do you mean by take out his insides?" Draco asked. "Its procedures, plus it helps with the date of death. I already have a feeling his attacker used the killing curse." Harry told Draco. After Harry told Draco what has to be done he left to go and find Cam. "Cam, can you come and get Snape's insides out? We need to know if he has be poisoned or anything. Also I need to check his bones to see how current to breaks are and see if there has been past damage before his death." Harry tells Cam. "Yeah, just bring the body to my lab and then go talk with Sweets" Cam says. Harry nodded and went to bring the body to her. "Malfoy, help me carry his body to Cam and then you can leave until I call you in if I get any more news I will owl you. Also try and write down anyone that would try and murder Snape and the students don't count unless you know for sure one of them tried something on him." Without another word Harry went to talk with Lance about what happened earlier when Malfoy arrived. When Harry arrived to his office he saw Lance sitting in a chair in front of his desk and couldn't help but wonder if he can get to know him a little more. "Sweets, I wanted to talk about what happened when Malfoy arrived along with one other thing." Harry said and Lance jumped from being disturbed once again.

Hey sorry if this is short again but I'm trying to build up for Harry and Lance. Please review it will mean a lot to me! **For next chapter it's going to be Harry talking with Lance and make plans to meet once a week. Also Draco will be back with a list of people who would most likely be suspects of Snape's murder.** -RosaConnor12


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bones

 _Previously: "Sweets, I wanted to talk about what happened when Malfoy arrived along with one other thing." Harry said and Lance jumped from being disturbed once again._

 **Hey! Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I also would like to thanks those have have been patient with me as well. I hope you like this chapter.**

Snape will be like a ghost in this sorry forgot to mention it before. _Snape_

Chapter 3 Meeting Between Harry and Lance and the suspect list

HPOV

"Sorry to scare you once again, also when Draco popped in with Dobby it happens all the time but that's the first time someone fell into my lap like that." I stopped to see Sweet's reaction, so far he seems calm but I can tell he is embarrassed. "Also I want you to try and keep a close eye on Draco when he is near you. We may be civil with each other now we could break out into a fight anytime. Also why did you jump more towards me instead of just regaining your balance a lot faster?" I asked him truly curious of what happened. "Well, honestly I don't know why I exactly jumped more towards you but, I was trying to regain my footing when I fell into your lap. I don't really know how I feel about that but I know I felt comfortable while staring into your eyes." Sweets said. I nodded to let him know that I was listening and I wanted to tell him I felt just as comfortable but before that I want to get to know him and then go from there. "Well, Sweets, I felt the same but before anything happens I want to get to know you more and then go from there." I tell him and as I said that I looked into his eyes so he knows I'm telling the truth. "That is fine with me. How about we plan by ear and depending on the schedule and maybe we can meet up once a week." Sweets said. "That will work for me now back to work I have to go and check with Dr. Saroyan and see how everything is going." With that said I left Sweets to go and check to see what is going on with Snape.

LPOV

After Harry left the office I sat there thinking of what has happened so far. I can't believe that I actually feel comfortable with him and just being in his arms. After a little while I left to go to my office and to go and think. Once in my office I thought a lot about how I feel for Harry and I know it's something that not even how I felt about Daisy. When I was around Harry it was like I can't go without seeing him. I hope that this goes somewhere because I think I might be in love with Dr. Harry Potter.

HPOV

After I left Sweets in my office I went to search for Dr. Saroyan and to see of there has be any thing is the victim's system. Once I got to her office I saw her looking at some file. "Dr. Saroyan, I came to see if there are any type of poisons or other things in the victim's system." I said to her. "Ah, Dr. Potter, no the tests came back negative for poison but when I got his stomach out I saw that there was cuts on it." Dr. Saroyan said. "Whoever killed him might have used the cutting curse on him but, it should have been only on the skin because he can still bleed to death with just that." I was deep in thought when I thought I heard something calling me, _Potter._ I looked around to see if I was seeing things and it was nothing. "Ok Dr. Saroyan I will see if there were any dark curses that could do this I wouldn't put it past someone to do this. Draco should also be here with a list of those who hate Snape and then we should be good." I said to her and she nodded her consent and then I left to go to the office to call Hermoine. When I got to the office I sat down at my desk and sat there for a while. _Potter_ I heard again I decided to act dumb. "Who are you?" I asked the air. _Potter, it's Snape I don't know who my killer is but it was female._ With that said I was truly dumbfounded and then Draco came bursting into my office. "I-I h-h-have the list." Draco said breathless. "What happened to you?" I asked him. "Death eaters are still out and they saw me tried to take me away but I ran as fast as I could. From what I noticed they do not know you are here yet. Here's the list of Severus's enemies hopefully this with help out a lot. Also some should be dead but I their names on it just in case." Draco said. "Ok thanks Malfoy, I will send an owl if I discover anything." I told him. When he was headed out Hodgins came in. "Get this I sampled his clothes and I saw snake venom on his clothes along with blood and dirt." Hodgins said a little excited. "What, you said snake venom?" "Yes, from a basilisk snake." I sat stunned the only time I came close to that type of snake was second year of school. "And the body was just found here?" I asked to make sure. "Yes" Hodgins said uncertain now. "Thank you I have to go and see if I can find this snake" after that I left to go and find that snake. I know that there could be many people in the wizarding world to have that type of snake but I need to look around the muggle world for it. A snake that big can't really hide anywhere.

 **N/A: Hey! I want you to tell me in the reviews on where Harry should find the basilisk. Thanks for being patient and supportive!-RosaConnor12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thank you so much for the support, sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bones.**

Chapter 5

HPOV

After Hodgins gave me the name of the snake I decided to try and go and find it. The baliski can be anywhere. The most likely place to find the snake is either in a zoo or the wizarding world. When I got to Dr. Saroyan's office I saw that she was still examining the body, "Dr. Saroyan?" I asked. "Yes, Dr. Potter?" She looked up. "I'm going to have to take off for a while to try and find something that Hodgins found on Snape. I have no idea when I will be back but if I can trace the venom from the baliski then we might have a way that he was either using it in a potion or the snake tried to bite him. But I can't know for sure without actually looking." I explained. "When, will you be leaving?" Cam asked. "Soon I hope but before that I have to talk to Sweets" with that said she nodded and I left. "Dr. Potter!" I turned around to see Dr. Brendan running to me. "Yes, Dr. B?" I asked her. "Where are you going? We need you to help with the body." Dr. Brendan said. "Don't worry what I am doing is helping with the case but the thing is for me to help I have to trace some evidence myself and hopefully find out how it got on to the victim's clothing." I said to her. Dr. Brendan just nodded. After Dr. Brendan let me go I left to go and talk with Sweets.

Sweets's office

I knocked on Sweets' door and waited for him to answer, "come in" I went in and saw Sweets sitting at a couch. "Sorry, to interrupt but I wanted to know if I find something I can keep it here?" I asked him. "It depends on what it is" Sweets said. "It's a snake a baliski to be exact, I want to send it here because I need to question it without the team asking what I am saying. Plus Brendan may not like that it's an unknown language that she can't even learn." Harry said. "What language is that?" Sweets asked. I smiled a little, "parseltongue, but I have to hurry I'm hoping that one other snake will be able to trace this venom. So can I keep it here?" I asked again. Sweets laughed a little and then nodded, "yes I guess you can keep the snake here and question it. Also how did you learn the language?" Sweets asked. "I didn't really learn it, it was sort of there I guess I gained that talent when I was still a baby and a dark lord tried to kill me." I told Sweets. He nodded and I looked at my watch, "I have to go I will be in contact with you if I get any new information. Here's my number if Booth or Brendan ask just tell them I had to go and talk with the wizarding government and then I will call if I have anything new." Sweets nodded and then left me to leave.

Hogwarts

I decided to apparate to Hogwarts, "wow this place hasn't really changed since the war." I told myself. I walked into the school and went in search for Professor McGonagall. I went to the headmaster's office to see if she is there, when I got to the gargoyles I decided to guess on the password.

 _10 passwords and a very frustrated Harry later_

The gargoyles finally moved and l breathed a sigh of relief. Then Professor McGonagall came down and addressed me. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" I smiled and answered, "I'm investigating Professor Snape's murder and I would like to know if I can go through his lab and personal quarters." I asked her. "Yes you may and please try not to do anything stupid." I laughed a little, "I promise professor" she then led me to his lab and showed me the way to his private lab. I decided to look into Snape's private lab and see if I can find any snake venom. I looked for about an hour in the private lab and decided to go and check the main lab and his cabinet where he keeps all of his ingredients. After a while I decided to give Sweets a call and give him a quick update before lunch.

Sweets's office

After Harry disappeared I decided to go and check on the investigation and see if there is anything new. When I got to Booth's office I saw him looking at a folder. "Booth, Harry just informed me that he will be away trying to find something from his own government and to find anything that could help us." I told him right away. "Really? How long did he say he would be gone?" Booth asked. "I don't know but I'm sure he will call if he has anything that we can go on but until then we have nothing to really do except let Dr. Brendan do her thing." With that said I left to go home for the evening.

10:00 pm Sweets apartment

It was about 10 pm when I heard my phone go off. I checked the I.d and didn't recognize the number but figured it could be important and answered anyway. "Hello?" I asked. "Sweets, it's Harry I don't have much of an update but I decided I'm going to go to his home and find something there and then to a pet store." Harry said. "Ok, well I told Booth that you will be out for a while and I said I didn't know for how long but I guess at this rate it could be a long time." I said and I felt a little sad because I was looking forward to talk and get to know Harry. "No, I don't think so if I have to I'll cast a locator spell that I created awhile back and find the snake. Then hopefully I'll be back within a month's time or sooner. But I'll let you go and I will go to the victim's house and see if I can find anything. Bye Sweets." Harry said. "Ok, good luck and see ya." I said and hung up. I decided to go and get to bed.

Meanwhile with Harry

After I called Sweets to give an update I decided to got to Spinner's End and take a look at his house. Once I apparated to Spinner's End, I decided to go and look around the outside of the house. Once I took a good sweep of the outside I decided to go and look around inside the house. After I did the unlocking charm I went into the house and saw that it was a mess, someone probably tried to surprise Snape and it didn't work out too well. I decided to call Brendan to see if she has found anything else. "Brendan" Brendan answered, "Dr. Brendan, is there anything that you can see on Snape's ex rays that show that he was in a struggle with someone before he died?" I asked her. "Yes, it shows that he did struggle and it shows that his attacker was a woman but I can't tell you anything more than that." Brendan said. "Thank you I should be able to come up with more evidence and I will see who was the last to see him." I told her and then we said our byes and hung up. I went and looked to see if there is any blood that could show who our attacker is. About an hour later and no luck I decided to go and look in his bedroom. When I got to the bedroom that was worse than the other rooms and who or whatever tried something they definitely didn't like that Snape was a fighter. I look all around the room and I can't see much blood but I may have to ask Brendan for the luminol that identifies the amount of blood at a crime scene. I decided to apparate to the lab and get the luminol.

Jeffersonian

Once I noticed I was at the lab I went to Brendan's office to talk with her. Once I got to her office I knocked on the open door and waited for her to look up. "Yes?" she said, "Dr. Brendan, can I borrow the luminol because I think that where the victim lived he was attacked there." I told her. "How can you be sure Dr. Potter?" Brendan asked. "I went to his own house and it was a wreck and I know Snape loves to keep everything cleaned." I told her. "Yes, be sure to bring it back and since you already know where he lived then make sure any evidence you find you bring right back to the Jeffersonian." I nodded and told her I'll make sure to do that and the apparated back to Spinner's end.

Spinner's End- Snape's home

Once I got back I ran up the stairs and turned on the luminol and started looking around. Once I got to the dresser I noticed that there was some type of substance that is on it but I didn't find any traces of blood. When I got to the closet door I shined the light on it and it showed lots of blood. I had a small kit on me so, I was able to swab the door and decided to do my own scan to see if I can get and identification. Once the scan was done I saw who's blood it was and I grabbed the list and it had the Weasley family, me, Bellatrix (dead), Voldemort (dead), and Umbridge, Flitwick, Hermione, Luna, McGonagall, Neville, Tonks (dead), Hagrid, and Sirius (dead). I wonder who would want Snape dead? I decided to call Sweets and have him inform the others of what I have found. "Sweets" "hey, it's me I have found something that Booth and Brenden would most likely like to look at but I can't have them involved so I'm going go and talk with the Minister of Magic and also I need you to try and get supplies off of Brenden for me and make sure to tell her I will explain later and I will come and get it soon." I told him. "Ok and I will pass on the message. How is it going?" Sweets asked. "Good, it turns out he could have been in his room fighting the person off and there's lots of blood near the closet and near his dresser there is some type of substance that hopefully Hodgins and identify and then we will go from there." I tell Sweets. "Good well Booth is suppose to come by soon and I will tell him what you said." Sweets informed me. "Ok, I'll let you go and I have to get some sleep myself so I will call with more updates." After that we said our byes and hung up. "Now you attacked you professor?" I asked myself.

 **Who do you want to be the attacker? Please tell me in the reviews. Thanks again for being patient with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I hope you would like this chapter.

Previously: "Now who attacked you professor?" Harry asked himself.

Chapter 6

Spinner's end

HPOV

As I was wondering who could have attacked Snape I fell asleep.

The next morning

When I woke up I heard some hissing noise coming from near me. I looked over to the left and found that it was the baliski that I had originally been looking for. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter. I would like to ask you a few questions when we get to my friend's office." I told it. "Oh and what's your name?" I asked it. "Balthazar, but my master called me Zar for short" the snake answered back and I nodded to him. When Zar settled down on my shoulders I apparated us to Sweets's office.

Sweets's office

When me and Zar landed I didn't know Sweets had Booth and Brenden with him.

LPOV

I was in the middle of trying to get Booth and Brenden to focus on the task at hand when I pop sounded in my office and Harry appeared with a snake on his shoulders. "Nice of you to drop in Harry" I said and he looked a little sheepish. "Sorry, I just found the snake I was looking for so I decided to pop in." Harry said and Booth was able to Snape out of his shock state. "How in the hell were you able to do that?" Booth asked. I saw Harry smile, "magic and lots of concentration." Harry answered. "What happens if you don't do what ever you did correctly?" Brendan asked. "I would splitch" he answered I wanted to know what that meant. "What do you mean?" I asked. Harry then turned to me and I just got lost in his eyes. He then answered me, "I would lose a body part and if that happens I have to drink some regrowth stuff. It's tastes horrible" he said with a disgusted look on his face. I just nodded to give my understanding. When Booth was about to ask another question the snake hissed and Harry looked at him and answered whatever the snake asked.

HPOV

When Booth was about to speak Zar butted in, "Harry, when will you question me?" Zar asked. I answered, "soon let me finish answering the muggle's questions then I will speak with you. Here you can lay somewhere here in the office just stay in my line of sight." I told Zar and he nodded in response and slithered down to the ground and went over to the couch where no one was sitting.

TPOV

I was amazed when Mr. Potter switched to whatever language he was speaking. When the snake slid down his body I was amazed it didn't go after any of us.

BPOV

When Harry switched languages I was stunned then I noticed the snake move from his person to the couch. I wanted to know what the heck just happened.

HPOV

After Zar got settled I noticed Booth and Brennan were in shock yet again. I laughed a little because it seems I can stun the most talkative people on earth into silence. When I saw Sweets looking back and forth from me and Zar I knew he was asking what in the heck just happened so I broke the silence and answered. "That my dear friends was parseltongue." I said very proudly. "What's that?" Brennan asked. I smiled at her but spoke, "parseltongue is snake language it's a very rare talent. I technically shouldn't be able to do that but when I was one when Voldemort was coming to kill me he lost his body and leaving me with this scar. When that happened I gained the parseltongue talent." I told them. I then turned to Booth and Brennan, "can you please leave so I can question Zar without anyone asking me what I'm saying?" They nodded and left but without saying to write down what answers he gives me. I then turned to Sweets, "you can stay if you want but I won't be translating anything" he just nodded, "I'm going to stay and see what happens from here." He answered me.

LPOV

When Harry first spoke parseltongue I just felt very turned on. I can't wait to see how his questioning goes with Zar.

HPOV

I turned to Zar, "ok I want you to answer me honestly" I told him and he nodded. "Alright, when was the last time you saw Snape?" I hissed to him. "The last time I saw him was my master was about 3 days before his disappearance." Zar answered after thinking for a little bit. I nodded, "why did Snape have your venom with him?" I asked him. Zar hissed a laugh a little bit, "he sometimes uses my venom to use for potions" he answered. "Ok can you tell me who would really want Snape dead?" I asked. "S-s-sorry but no" Zar answered. "Ok thank you Zar, but s-since Snape is now dead do you want to live with me?" I asked him and he nodded. "Ok that's all the questioning I have for you. Just lay here for a while and let me talk with S-sweets." I hissed to him.

LPOV

While Harry was questioning the snake I was trying to not think about taking him in here mostly because we never even went out on a date. Speaking I should ask him see if tomorrow night would be good. After about five minutes of him questioning he then turned to me. "So, I was wondering Sweets if you are free sometime this week?" Harry asked me. "Yes, I'm free tomorrow night, not that I'm happy but, why?" I asked. Harry smiled, "because I would like to take you out on a date" he said. I smiled warmly at him, "yes, I would very much like that" I told him and he lit up like a Christmas tree. "So, tomorrow after work?" He asked. "Yes, if you want I can wait here" I told him and he nodded. "Ok well I have to go to the pet store and get him something to be placed in. Until tomorrow Sweets." Harry said. "Ok, oh, Harry, you can always call me Lance if you want." I told him. He just nodded and left with a loud pop.

Ok, hopefully you liked this chapter. Please review and I also wanted to know if I should have Harry have an animagi form if so should he be tiger, kitten, or an animal of your choosing? Let me know! Thanks also for the support.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey thank you so much for the reviews it means a lot. Anyway, hopefully you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bones.

Chapter 7

HPOV

After me and Zar popped out of Lance's office I apparated us to Potter Manor. When you walk into the house the foyer has wooden floors and a chandelier. When you walk into the living room there is a big grey leather saxonal and a matching chair, a home theater, and a stereo in the back of the living room. When you walk into the kitchen/dining room, the kitchen is big it has steel appliances, the counters are granite, and the dining room has a dark oak table and chair. When you go upstairs the master bedroom has a king size bed, the walls are painted with red paint, there's also a walk in closet, on the right side of the room is the master bath. There's a walk in shower, the floor has white tiles, and the walls are painted grey. The guest bedrooms are the same but with different color walls. (be explained more later). After I set Zar down I left to go and get a tank for him. After that I went home and when I did I saw Malfoy, "do you need something Malfoy?" I asked. He turned around and rolled his eyes, "well, Potter, I just came to see if there was anything new." Malfoy informed me. I just rolled my eyes, "I can't talk about the case Malfoy. But other than that we are back to square one." I told him. He just nodded then smirked, "well I shall be on my way then. Bye Potter." Then Malfoy left with a loud pop. I just sighed then went inside to set everything up. After everything was ready for Zar and he is in his tank, I got ready for bed and then fell into a dreamless sleep.

Next morning

After I woke up I got ready to head to work. I stopped at Zar's tank and lifted the lid. "Feel free to look around Zar." I hissed out to him. He just nodded and went back to sleep. I was in such a good mood that I forgot why, until I walked into the Jeffersonian and remembered that after work today I have a date with Lance. After I went into the lab I saw Snape's bones were laid out so, I got right to work. While I was looking at his wrist it showed that it had tons of breaks. As I looked at it from under the magnifying glass with the camera it showed that there was a break from about a couple of years ago. "Snape, why are there tons of breaks on this wrist of yours?" I asked more myself than his bones. Then suddenly I heard something that sounded like him, "the dark lord and Bellatrix always loved to break my left wrist." The voice answered and I just nodded and just continued looking. About an hour later Brennan came in, "did you find anything Mr. Potter?" Brennan asked. "Yes, on his bones it showed that he had his wrist broken a lot over the years. The most recent ones that I saw were made a few years back." I explained to her, and, she nodded. While she looking at the other bones I went to the skull and look at it.

Work ended

LPOV

When I was sure that Harry's shift was over I went over to the Jeffersonian. When I finally got there I became nervous. When I parked I noticed that Harry was already outside waiting. I got out and went to him, "hey Harry" I said to him as I was approaching. He turned around and smiled, "hey Lance, so what are we going to be doing?" He asked me. "I just thought that a nice dinner and maybe a movie." I answered him. He nodded and smiled and we got into my car. "So, how is the case coming along?" I asked Harry. He looked at me briefly and then became nervous, "good but when I asked myself a question about what I found, I swore I heard the voice of my dead professor." Harry told me. I nodded, "maybe he wanted you to get as many details as you can even if it's his spirit. He might be just hanging around waiting to finally put to rest." I told Harry and honestly it's probably the best bet right now. Harry nodded and I just left him to ponder what I said. "You, might be right Lance" Harry said ten minutes later. I smiled at him and parked the car, "ok we are here" I said and got out of the car. After we got out we went into the restaurant. "Ok so tell me Harry what is your favorite thing to do?" I asked him. He looked thoughtful then looked up and smiled, "quidditch is definitely something I love to do." He told me. I looked at him questioning and he caught the look and began telling me what it is about. It turns out he was really good and took after his dad as a seeker. After we eat and got to know each other more we left and I checked the time. "Are you up for a movie or do you want to head home for the night?" I asked him because it was pretty late. "If you want you can come and hang out back at my place for a little while." Harry offered, I nodded and we headed to his place.

Potter Manor

HPOV

When we got to my manor I saw Lance looking at it amazed. I laughed a little bit, "I take it you like the outside?" I asked him with a little chuckle. Lance nodded and then I had him follow me inside. I looked around to see if Zar is somewhere near, "Zar? Are you here?" I hissed when I didn't get an answer I just shook my head. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked turning to Lance, "anything" he simply answered. I just nodded and lead him into the living room. When we got in there I just turned on some music and we just sat on the couch and talked a little while longer. When I saw he looked really tired, I offered him to stay in one of my guest bedrooms. Then, I went to go to my room and sleep.

Hey, so, I hope you liked this chapter. So review I like to hear what you have to say!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Thank you for the reviews and I want to say sorry for not updating in awhile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or Harry Potter

Chapter 8

HPOV

The next morning

When I woke up this morning it was sunny out and I went down stairs to start a pot of coffee. I noticed that Zar came in with me so I transfigured a tea bag into a mouse. "Here you go Zar" I said and gave him the mouse. Once, I had the coffee on I went up to the guest room to wake up Lance. When I went into the room I noticed that he was still sleeping do I just magic washed his suit and changed the color and woke him up, "Lance" I said while shaking him. It took about 5 minutes to finally wake him up, "come on I have coffee made down stairs and I have to get back to the wizarding world really fast." I told him and he nodded and got up, I wanted to laugh a little bit because he looked like he was hung over a little bit. After breakfast which Dobby enthusiastically made I made Lance go to work and I kissed him bye before I apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

Ministry of Magic

Once I got to the Ministry I just walked right to the Minister's office, I knocked and once he called me in I walked in and stood right in front of him. "Ah, Harry what brings you here?" Kingsley asked, "a case" was all I said. "Oh? Who was killed?" he asked, "Severus Snape" just the Umbridge came in. "Potter? What are you doing here?" Umbridge said with a little giggle at the end. I clenched my jaw when I saw her, "I'm here to talk with Kingsley on a certain case and I need to know who was the very last person to see Snape." I told her through clench teeth. I noticed that she went white like she had been caught with a cookie before dinner. "Well, whoever it was is better off knowing they will suffer." she said. I looked at her very closely and noticed that she was covering her arm and fidgeting a lot. I used wandless magic and had her feet sticking to the ground. I turned to Kingsley, "I'm going to take her back with me for questioning because I think she can help out a lot." I said to him and he nodded his consent and let me grab her and I apparated us to Lance's office.

Lance's Office

When I popped me and Umbridge into the office I noticed that he was not here. Damn I thought probably missed him by a few minutes. I decided to call Booth, "hello?" Booth answered, "it's Harry, I have someone that needs questioning and I would like you, Dr. Brendan, and Lance to observe through the mirror." I told him. "Why should I let you do the questioning?" he asked a little skeptical. I sighed, "trust me Booth I know I can get all the information out of her" I told him. (Harry secretly has the truth serum on his person) "Ok, fine I will go find the other two meet you in the interrogation room" he said and hung up. I turned to Umbridge, "looks like I am going to be the one being harsh to you" I said to her. I decided to walk her to the interrogation room and wait on the others.

Interrogation Room

After I set her down I went into the other room and waited for the others to come. About five minutes later Lance, Booth, and Brennan walked in. I kissed Lance and then turned to the others, "I will be questioning her and then just make sure you guys look very closely at her." I said and when they nodded I went into the room. "Here drink this" I just said simply and when she did I was happy that she figured out what I gave her. "Good now time for questioning" I said.

LPOV

I wonder what Harry gave her that made her look like she will puke, "good now time for questioning he said." I was very interested to know what he was doing. "What is your name?" he asked, shouldn't he know her? I just continued to watch her and Harry, "my name is Dolores Umbridge" she said through gritted teeth. "Do you work for the department of Ministries?" he asked. "yes, and you should already know that Potter" she spit out at him. "When was the last time you saw Severus Snape?" he asked her. I watched as she tried not to answer the question and it looked like she will be in tons of pain soon. I noticed that Brennan and Booth were entranced in his method of questioning. "I last saw him leave the Ministry a month ago" she said. Harry seemed satisfied with his work, "one last question, why did you take the job as a DADA professor if all you did was torture those that stood up to you?" I was taken back by his question because that had nothing to do with the case. I noticed Booth start his move, "wait this might be something that Harry has to know. She might have done something to him while working at his school." I told him and he knew I wouldn't back down when I came to Harry. Booth nodded and continued to watch, "I did it so I can stay on Fudge's good side and to get a promotion and made sure that the word of you-know-who never spread. It worked until you and your friends decided to trick me into the forbidden forest!" she shrieked. "So, you knew I wasn't lying and yet you made me do this to myself?" he hissed at her when he showed her his arm. I caught a glimpse of it but couldn't make out what it said. "I don't tell lies" he said simply to her. He turned to the mirror and nodded and he came into the room.

Hey hopefully you like this chapter! Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry this isn't a notification but I just wanted to wish you guys a Merry Christmas and happy new year if I don't update sometime soon. Hopefully after the holiday rush I will be back to update, for now look for an update on Voldemort's TrueMate. Thanks again and Merry Christmas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I had to do a lot of work around my house so. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 9

SPOV **(booth)**

After Harry was done questioning the suspect he turned to look at us and then came into the room. "That's how it's done in the wizarding world" Harry said a little cheeky, "what did you give her?" Bones asked. "Veritaserum, it's a truth potion" Harry said. I was a little intrigued with this potion, "so how does it work?" I asked him. "Well, it is a difficult to brew, it mostly makes you tell the truth and it's forbidden in Hogwarts. The drinker needs at least three drops of it and it could make you tell your darkest secrets. It's colorless, like water, and odorless as well." Harry explained to us. We all nodded in unison and Harry went over to Sweets and they hugged and kissed, I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Ok, so could she be the one to kill our vitum Harry?" I asked him. He looked thoughtful, "it could be possible, I didn't outright ask her,but I still can ask and she would tell us what we need to know" Harry answered. I nodded my head and he went back in and questioned her. "So, Doloris, do you know who could have killed Severus?" Harry asked. I could tell that she was fighting the potion, "answer the question" Harry said almost deathly calm. "Yes, I know who would have liked to see him dead" she finally admitted. "Who?" was all Harry asked.

 **After Questioning**

HPOV

"Harry, that was amazing at what you did today!" Lance told me, I smiled at him but after I found out who could have killed Snape everything he knew could come crashing down on him. "What's wrong Harry?" Lance asked when I tried to smile at him, I sighed and answered, "the person who could have killed Snape is someone I know. I can't help but think what happens if he's found guilty and his family hates me for it?" I asked him. "Harry, if that family truly does love you they will come around and they will want to make sure your not beating yourself up. Granted, that will be my job as well." Lance told me. I smiled at him and I knew he was right so we decided to go and get some sleep and I had to bring in the Weasley family.

 **Next day**

After, I woke up this morning I dropped Lance off and went to apparate to the Weasley household.

 **The Burrow**

After I arrived at the burrow everyone was eating breakfast, Ron turned to me and greeted me, "hello, Harry" he said and then turned back to me, "Harry? What are you doing here?" I sighed. "You may not like this but I have to take your whole family in for questioning on Severus Snape's murder." Harry said. "WHAT!" Ron shouted, "I know but one other suspect named someone from your family and I knew if one of you had to go the rest would follow." I tried to explain to him. Ron seemed to understand what I was trying to say, "where's Hermione?" I asked. Ron smiled at the thought of his wife, "she should be here soon" Ron answered and Harry grabbed a piece of toast and went into the livingroom. After a while Hermione popped into the room, "Ron! I have some news I would like to share with you." Hermione said and Harry followed her into the kitchen to hear of the great news. "What is it 'Mione?" Ron asked. "I'm pregnant" she said and Ron looked like he was gonna faint, "congrats, 'Mione" I told her and she jumped but hugged me after scolding me on scaring her. After, about 5 minutes Ron was finally able to move he ran and picked up Hermione and spun her around yelling that he's going to be a dad. The whole family was laughing, when Harry looked at his watch he noticed that it's already noon. "Guys, I hate to break up this moment up we all have to get down to the FBI building." Everyone nodded and they all held on the me so we can get to the building faster.

Lance's Office

I decided to apparate us to Lance's office instead because I figured we all can go down together. I noticed Lance was looking over some files, "hey love, what are you looking at?" I asked him after I put a kiss on his lips. "Just some random patient files" he said I nodded and turned to the Weasleys. "Well, I hope your ready to me my adopted family of sorts" I told him and he turned around and was shocked. I chuckled a little bit, "Lance, this is Molly Weasley, her husband Arthur Weasley, there's their kids: the oldest Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur Weasley." I said they greeted him and Bill told him to keep me happy. "Charlie Weasley second eldest" I said. "Pleasure" Charlie answered and Lance nodded. "The troublemakers of the family Fred and George Weasley" I said. "Take"

"care"

"of"

"him." Fred finished for them. "Well, if you're done confusing my boyfriend I would like to move on" I said to the twins and they nodded. "Then there's Ron, my best mate and his wife Hermione Weasley also a best mate. She's also expecting" I said and she blushed when I told Lance about her pregnancy. "Congrats, Hermione and it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Harry didn't you say there was one other one?" I asked him. "Yes, Percy Weasley I have to go and get him I'll be right back.

 **Ministry Office of Percy Weasley**

As soon as Percy saw me I got straight to the point, "I need you to come with me" Isaid and grabbed him and apparated us to Lance's office.

 **Lance's office**

"What the hell Potter!" Percy yelled as soon as we got to our destination, "you and your family are here for questioning. Lance call Booth and tell him we need him in the interrogation room" Lance nodded and made the call. After Lance told us that we can start heading down we left his office and made it to the interrogation room.

 **Interrogation Room**

LPOV

It took a while for Harry to interrogate his family but he knew it was for the best. I know when Harry finally got to Percy he turned to the family and told me to tell them he's sorry for what they are about to hear. "Harry says he's sorry for what you will hear from Percy" I told them and they all nodded. After Harry did the normal questioning he then asked Percy the question we all have been dreading the answer to, "did you kill Severus Snape?" he asked and the family all gasped. Percy looked like he was very reluctant to answer but did, "yes and with the help of Umbridge" he said and all the Weasleys started to either cry or curse at Percy. "I know you should be sent to Azkaban but we will try you here. If any word gets out that you killed someone else then you will go to Azkaban." Percy nodded and Harry came in very grim I just walked up to him and hugged him while he cried.

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. I know that Percy isn't really someone to kill but I wanted a little plot twist. I would love to hear your thoughts so please review thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**2 years later**

It has been two years since Harry and Lance have met and solved the case of Severus Snape. Percy is out of muggle prison and is doing a lot better, Hermione had a little girl and she named her Rose Molly Weasley. Harry is the godfather along with Lance. Harry has finally made the decision to propose to Lance on the night of when Harry defeated Voldemort. Harry was also offered a job at Hogwarts to be the next DADA teacher but he loved his job so much he turned it down and it went to Draco Malfoy. Draco also ended up marrying Pansy and they have a little boy on the way coming in December.

 **At Hogwarts**

It's the night of the anniversary of the final battle or also known as the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry was deathly nervous because he was finally going to ask Lance to merry him. He was also going to give a speech, when it came time for him to talk he got up and took a deep breath, "thank you for coming this evening. I wanted to tell you about someone who has survived this war but was later killed, Severus Snape. He might have been hated among the students because he liked to act like a bastard, but he was also very loyal to the light side. Snape was also in love with my mum so he made a promise to look after me. I know in a weird way I liked that he was there but also I hated him to up until I found out he and my mum were best friends. I lift up my wand to Severus Snape a survivor but also a wonderful potions master!" Harry said and everyone repeated him, "I would also like to bring up my boyfriend Lance Sweets" he announced and he saw him blushing a little bit. Harry smiled when Lance was up on stage, "Lance these past two years have been wonderful, I can't imagine my life without you in it and I would like for you to be mine the rest of our lives" Harry said and got down on one knee, "Lance will you do me the honor an become my husband?" Harry asked and everyone seemed to lean in to hear his answer, "yes" he said and everyone cheered in unison and all clapped for the happy couple.

 **Year later**

Harry and Lance are now married and they have adopted a magical baby that was abandoned by it's family. Everything was going great for the Potters and everyone else. Booth and Brendan got married and had a little girl and they also have sons on the way, Angela and Jack have a son and another baby on the way and Cam is engaged to Arastoo.

 **Well that's it for this story I hoped you liked it and let me know what you thought! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just wanted to say RIP Alan Rickman! Please tell me one of your fav moments when he played as Severus Snape. If you want to ask me go ahead and ask in the comments.**


End file.
